


Shake It Off

by Destiel101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel101/pseuds/Destiel101
Summary: Cas wakes up to Dean making breakfast, and a little surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I saw.

Cas woke up to the smell of someone cooking breakfast. He noticed Dean's side of the bed was empty and concluded he was the one cooking instead of Sam.

Cas lay there, staring at the ceiling for a moment before he heard something. It sounded like music, and someone singing along with it.

He got up slowly and left their room, making his way to the kitchen where the smell and sound was getting stronger.

He stopped outside the kitchen, not believing his ears. It sounded like Dean, singing along to - who was that again? - Taylor Swift?

He's heard Sam sing along to many different types of song, even heard Dean singing along to his favourites, but this? Every time this Taylor woman came on, he would roll his eyes and change the station.

Cas pears around the corner and stifles a laugh. There is Dean, still wearing what he wore to bed which is a simple t-shirt, boxers and a pair of socks. He is dancing around the stove while singing along to the song. Something about shaking it off.

Cas has to cover his mouth with his hand to keep himself from making any noise as Dean uses his spatula to sing about haters hating.

He moves to stand in the doorway, just waiting until Dean sees him.

He doesn't have to wait long as Dean turns around and spots him. He starts to move towards Cas, still singing.

"And to the fella over there with the hella good hair."

Cas rolls his eyes, knowing he has horrible bed head and that Dean loves it.

"Why don't you come on over baby and we can shake, shake, shake."

Dean shakes his chest back and forth while still moving towards Cas.

"Yeah! Oh!"

He stops in a ridiculous pose and stares at Cas with a huge grin on his face.

Cas smirks and crosses his arms, amusement covering his face. "You are such a dork."

Dean smiles and moves closer to Cas. "Yes, but I'm your dork."

Cas nods in agreement and kisses Dean, "Yes you are. And my dork is burning his eggs."

Dean turns around with a curse and rushes to the stove to try and save what he can of the smoking eggs.

Cas shakes his head fondly and follows Dean to the stove and wraps his arms around his neck.

"It's okay, Dean, we can shake it off."

Dean starts to laugh as the smoke detector goes off, but neither of them can hear it over the sound of their laughter.


End file.
